Due to unique structural characteristic, amorphous alloys and amorphous alloy composite materials have excellent properties, which are not found in many crystalline materials, such as high specific strength, high wear resistance, high corrosion resistance, and unique deformation characteristics. It has broad application prospects in the fields of aerospace materials, national defense industry, and consumer electronics. There are two main preparation techniques for amorphous alloys and their composite materials. The first preparation method is directly to solidify liquid metal into amorphous alloy. For example, vacuum die casting technology is preformed by filling alloy melt into a cavity under a certain pressure, and then cooling the alloy melt, that is, mold filling is preformed at a liquidus temperature. In this way, parts with a complicated structure can be obtained, and the method is fast, efficient, and has good formability. However, some holes are formed on product surface, whose distribution and size are irregular, and pores are also generated within the product. In addition, it is difficult to achieve high vacuum conditions in this method, and obtain high quality products. The second preparation method is a forming technique in overcooled liquid zone temperature. Amorphous alloy is heated between a glass transition temperature (Tg) and an initial crystallization temperature (Tx) to form at a certain pressure and a certain speed, that is, the amorphous alloy is deformed and formed in a narrow temperature range. Specifically, firstly amorphous base metal is obtained, thus the preparation process is complicated, the efficiency is low, and it is difficult to control temperature and deformation time. Otherwise the product is prone to crystallization, and performance is deteriorated, and the product is useless.
Two preparation methods are combined in this application to process in the overcooled liquid zone temperature during a solidification process of alloy melt, thereby obtaining a high quality product and realizing a low cost and high efficiency preparation method.